


Snow Day

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I finally got Steve into New Jersey proper, M/M, Only took me SIX YEARS, Snow Day, These dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Since packing most of the extended Williams’ family into a single, Newark-tiny yard was the surest recipe for bloodshed, they usually invaded the nearest park just after the big snowstorms.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback fic, set in November/December of season 6.

Since packing most of the extended Williams’ family into a single, Newark-tiny yard was the surest recipe for bloodshed, they usually invaded the nearest park just after the big snowstorms. They poured out of the cars like they were invading a country, running screaming across the snow-covered grass before breaking into snowball fights, haphazard snow angels, and just rolling around in the snow like lunatics. The adults were right there with the kids, with his sisters and brother-in-law schooling Grace and the various nieces and nephews in the fine art of sneak attacks. His mother was even out here, valiantly trying to show Brandon how to make a snow angel without actually getting in the snow herself. Brandon – officially theirs now, thank everything – nodded along as he stared at the sparkly white stuff around him with a delighted expression on his face.

Steve wasn’t much better, staring at the drifting flakes with that big, open grin that made him look like he was about 12 years old. Danny planned on giving him a few more minutes to soak in the childlike wonder before he gently nudged him over to join in the madness.

Still, he couldn’t help but give him an amused look. “You _did_ go to Annapolis. I know for a fact they had snow there.”

Steve’s grin only widened. “Yeah, but I couldn’t really take _advantage_ of it. They kind of frown on frolicking in the U.S. Navy.”

Danny bit back one of his familiar rants on that very topic, not wanting them to dim the magic. “Then you’d better go take advantage of it now,” he said instead, gesturing towards the chaos. “My mom still has the ‘new grandchild’ glow, which means we won’t be able to pry Brandon away from her with a crowbar. I’m the designated responsible adult for the day, which means if you could do your husbandly duty and absolutely _crush_ Bridget in the snowball fight I would be deeply appreciative.”

Steve’s brow lowered. “You’re not joining in?” When Danny shook his head, he frowned. “You spent half the plane ride here telling me the perfect way to pack a snowball, you get _this_ kind of snowfall, and you’re going to just watch?”

Danny shrugged, not thinking about his father back at the house watching TV. A part of him didn’t even blame the guy. “Someone needs to be dry and have all their extremities functional when one of the nieces or nephews gets too crazy and breaks something.”

Steve wasn’t swayed by the logic, the frown taking on shades of worry now. “Danny…”

Danny smiled, the ache in his chest surprisingly sweet. No one had ever watched his back the way Steve did. “It’s okay, babe. It’ll be a real hardship to stay warm and dry while the rest of you freeze to death.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment, searching his face, then nodded like he’d decided something. Danny had a split second to realize his husband’s eyes had shifted, sparking with that familiar crazy light that normally meant he was about to do something illegal, before Steve lunged at him like he’d suddenly had a flashback to his high school football days.

Danny yelled – squawked, various people would insist later – and attempted a side-step, but his stomach swooped with something that felt more like exhilaration than indignation as he was picked up and hauled over Steve’s shoulder in a fireman carry. “I will flip you, you neanderthal lunatic,” he managed. “And if I can’t manage that, I’m pretty damn sure I can manage to kick you in the balls.”

“You won’t, though,” Steve murmured, the grin still obvious in his voice as he carried Danny toward the action. “You’ve got better uses for them.”

He would _not_ grin. It would ruin the entire sense of indignation he was trying for. “You’re a heathen,” he complained, signaling Bridget to grab her daughter Justine’s knit hat and throw it to him. When he caught it, it was just as cold and wet as he’d been hoping for. He held it in one hand while he carefully lifted up the back of Steve’s coat and shirt, carefully talking the entire time as a distraction. “I don’t know how you conned anyone into thinking you have a sense of dignity, because—” 

Steve jumped when the hat made contact with the warm bare skin of his back, because even SuperSEALs are not immune to the shock of cold, wet things being placed where cold, wet things should never go. He actually tightened his hold on Danny when he jerked, instinctively not wanting to drop him, but Danny had years of experience being shorter than most of the boys he knew. A particularly stupid subsection of those same boys had occasionally tried to pick him up, and though Danny didn’t want to actually hurt Steve the principles were still very much the same.

In short, tall guys did not have a very good center of gravity.

Danny took advantage of Steve’s surprise to throw himself backwards, grabbing Steve’s coat to lessen the chances of accidentally choking him. Steve, unsurprisingly, didn’t let go, but it’s hard to stay standing when you’re still attached to a solid amount of weight flying backwards. His legs went right out from under him, and he turned mid-fall so they ended up both half-rolling. Danny had the breath knocked out of him a little, but it came out as a laugh as he grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it over the top of Steve’s head.

Steve sputtered, spitting snow out of his mouth, but his grin was pure little kid as he grabbed his own handful of snow and shoved it under the front of Danny’s t-shirt. That got a solid yell – that shit was _cold_ – and he grabbed another handful and retaliated under the back of Steve’s shirt. He didn’t get nearly as big a reaction as he had the first time, but it set off a mad scramble to stuff snow into as many unfortunate places as possible.

They were rolling around, soaking wet and laughing like idiots, when Danny landed on top and decided to catch his breath for a moment. Instead of taking advantage of the opportunity, Steve’s hands came to rest on his thighs and just… stayed there. It was a familiar touch by this point in their relationship – not much pressure, but long fingers spread out like a silent request for Danny to stay right where he was. Like he _wanted_ to hold him there, but would never make the demand.

Even now, Danny wasn’t sure Steve ever knew he was doing it. But feeling it here, now, when Steve was lying in ice-cold snow getting more and more soaked by the second…

The long, sweet pull of want slid through him like hot water through an ice cube, any urge for one-upmanship completely forgotten. Danny leaned forward, hands braced just above Steve’s shoulders, and he could see the _exact_ second Steve’s eyes went molten. He let out a breath, not exactly steady, and the pull inside Danny sharpened just a little bit more. “Should we say you won?”

Danny’s lips curved, drawn to Steve’s mouth like a magnet. “You messed up my hair,” he murmured.

The light in Steve’s eyes was better than any Christmas display could ever dream up. “All part of my evil plan,” he murmured back.

The kiss was a bonfire, the kind of warm, perfect heat that chased any trace of cold out of Danny’s body. He leaned down further, bracing his upper arms in the snow so he could deepen the kiss, and Steve’s hands left his legs to brace themselves against his back. Everything that wasn’t Steve fell away, dismissed as far less important than the haze of taste and touch that made him forget things like cold even existed.

At least it did until the whistling started, and the part of Danny’s brain who was slightly more aware of things like decency laws and traumatizing children realized that his _entire family_ was watching them. They broke the kiss, Danny pressing his head against Steve’s shoulder with a groan. “If anyone’s taken pictures,” he muttered, “I’m breaking their phones.”

Steve’s warm, body-shaking laugh made the more rebellious part of Danny wish they hadn’t stopped kissing. “Not before I get copies,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against Danny’s hair.

Danny couldn’t stop the laugh that slipped out. “I’ll see what I can do.”

000

After that, going back to be the responsible one was kind of a lost cause. Danny gave himself over fully to the family shenanigans, schooling Steve in the fine art of snowball making and teaming up with Grace to coach both Steve _and_ Brandon through the basics of snowman construction. Their resulting creation was, of course, far superior to everyone else in the family, a fact that everyone back at home immediately agreed with when Danny texted them a picture.

When everyone started getting hungry, they finally trudged back to their cars. Danny was slightly further back than the rest of the family, distracted by the need to reply to his teammates’ good taste, when Bridget fell into step beside him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like that,” she told him, a soft edge to her voice Danny would only later identify as wistfulness.

In the moment, he slid his phone back into his only semi-dry pants pocket and gave her an amused look. “You mean a complete lunatic? I keep telling you, that’s Steve’s fault. Turns out insanity is catching.”

She laughed. “No, I mean like a kid. Young and carefree.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “If your kids are making out with anyone like that, we need to have a serious talk.”

She raised an eyebrow right back at him. “Like a teenager, then. Except not the kind of teenager you actually were, because as much as I love you I don’t remember a single day of my life when you weren’t either angry or worried.”

Danny’s chest caught. “I’m mostly like that now.”

“But clearly not all the time.” Her expression softened. “You didn’t manage to feel like a kid when you _were_ a kid, so the fact that Steve can give that to you is pretty amazing.” She pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I like seeing you this happy.”

She moved on ahead, and Danny’s throat tightened as he watched her go. His gaze immediately shifted to Steve and the kids, who’d stopped where they were to watch him with matching grins on their faces. They were all just as wet and cold as he was, and they were still so thrilled with the entire experience they were practically vibrating with it.

“You know Steve has the keys, right?” he called out, voice rough with emotion. “You guys could be warming yourselves up right this very second.”

Steve’s grin only widened. “We wanted to wait for you.”

Danny’s grin widened as he hurried to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
